


The Heavy Burden Of Guilt

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What excuse could ever exonerate him from attempting to shoot his boss and lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavy Burden Of Guilt

Epilogue- Deadly Courier-  _A diplomatic courier with a briefcase chained to his wrist is hypnotized and programmed to rig the case with a bomb which explodes when it is opened. Danno goes undercover to get more information about the assassination ring, but he is brainwashed and programmed to kill McGarrett._

_XXXXXX_

His hand shook as he turned the key in the ignition, stilling the powerful engine that throbbed beneath the hood. He sat for a moment staring unseeingly ahead, out at the darkness that surrounded him as he tried to blink away the tears as the afternoon's events replayed over and over in his head.

His breath caught in his throat as he slowly look up towards the familiar well lit corner windows of Steve's office. He knew Steve would try and change his mind, would try and convince him not to go, that he had done nothing wrong. That he had acted after being brainwashed.

Done nothing wrong? Yes, he had! And no excuses or explanations offered by anyone, not even excuses for his treacherous behavior from Steve, would convince him that he had been forced to act against his will. Oh God, what excuse could ever exonerate him from attempting to shoot his boss and lover? There was none!

Unable to stop the sob that escaped, he dropped his head onto the steering wheel and allowed the tears to fall. He wasn't sure that he could face his closest friend at the moment, his emotions too raw, the guilt and horror over what he had done only a few hours earlier too close to his heart. He instinctively knew that this was not the first time he had drawn a gun and aimed it at Steve.* After the initial debriefing with the psychiatrist after what he had attempted to do at the airport this afternoon, he had been experiencing flashes of a long buried memory of doing the same thing once before, although he could not quite remember when or even why.

Not once but twice he had drawn a gun and tried to kill the man he loved, how could he trust himself never to do it again? He knew he could never forgive himself for what he had done, how could he ever ask Steve to?

*episode - Murder, Eyes Only


End file.
